Love or Denial?
by Addylyn
Summary: Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw get lost on the journey to the tribe and have to deal with each other's sorry pelt for...who knows how long? Forced to spend time with each others, neither of them seem thrilled with the idea. But who knows what might turn out? BrambleXSquirrel shipping :3
1. Chapter 1

**My FIRST fanfic OuO Sorry if it sucks. More chapters coming soon!**

* * *

The dark brown tabby's amber eyes sparkled maliciously as he clawed the ground, trying to struggle free his leg free of the hole in the ground that held him captive.

A pretty dark ginger apprentice sat by him, twitching her whiskers in amusement. "Need help?" She smirked.

Brambleclaw snarled. "I will claws your ears off if you touch me."

Squirrelpaw just smiled wider. "Too bad. We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and the others and leaving us behind. I bet they're almost over the mountain already." Starting to feel a little bit anxious,

Brambleclaw tugged harder at his leg, feeling a crack. He winced.

Squirrelpaw's ears perk, hearing the noise. "You okay?" she asked, looking the slightest bit worried. She realized she sounded too worried and added. "Not that I care."

He sighed. "Yea, I'm fine. I might've broken something. I don't feel anything, though." He looked at her, snarling. "Get me out!"

The she cat backed up, the smirk starting to creep back onto her lips. "No way. I think I'm gonna go an follow the rest of the group." Squirrelpaw took a few teasing steps away from him, as if about to step into the underbrush, leaving him there.

"Don't you dare!" Brambleclaw growled, his amber eyes flashing with frustration.

She laughed. "Why not?"

"You know why!"

"I really don't."

Brambleclaw gave one last tug and his leg finally broke free from the fox hole in the ground. He turned on Squirrelpaw, baring his fangs.

She looked horrified and ran off screaming.

The muscular warrior followed and caught her in a few strides, picking her up and carrying her by her scruff as he continued loping through the forest.

Squirrelpaw squirmed around in his grasp. "Ow! Your teeth are so sharp!"

He muttered through her scruff. "Good."

After a few hours inside the humid forest, occasionally being hit in the face with low branches and hitting her rump on logs that Brambleclaw passed, they burst into a clearing with dazzling sunlight streaming through the trees. He let her down and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Humph." Squirrelpaw muttered as she rubbed her rump pitifully. "That hurt." She whined.

He ignored her and looked around, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I smell someone…" Brambleclaw growled. "Come out." His fur raised along his spine and he pushed Squirrelpaw into a hollow in a tree. "Stay there."

Squirrelpaw protested. "But-" and was cut off with vicious snarling coming from the outside.

* * *

***dramatic music* WHO IS THERE?! Tell me in comments and I'll choose one too see what happens. Thanks for reading and sorry it's short!**


	2. Chapter 2

Squirrelpaw poked her head out of the moss hanging off the hollow in the tree, just in time to see a blur of orange coming straight at her.

She shrieked and stuck her head back into the tree as the fox collided. There was a sickening crack, then silence.

After making sure it was safe, she looked outside once again to see Brambleclaw in a heap on the ground. She ran to him, nosing him up. "Brambleclaw?" She squeaked.

He didn't stir as Squirrelpaw supported him by his shoulder and pushed him into the hollow. Without Leafpaw here, she didn't know what to do.

She sighed and sat by the tree to wait for him to wake up.

_Brambleclaw awoke to the bits of sunlight streaming through the cracks of the warrior's den. He looked to his side to see a she cat next to him. _

_It wasn't really a cat, just a white outline of one. Out of instinct, he nudged her awake. "Hey." _

_Her bright green eyes flickered open and a smile appeared in the wispy outline of her body. "Hey baby." _

_He flicked an ear, confused at who that was but licked her ear anyway. Her voice sounded so familiar. _

_Like a huskier version of someone's voice he knew already…_

"Brambleclaw? BRAMBLECLAW!" He cracked open an eye, frowning at Squirrelpaw. "What?" He asked, irritated. He was sleeping, if she couldn't see that. And he was just having some alone time with his imaginary mate.

She sat back, taking a deep breath. "Wow! I thought you were dead!"

"Thanks for that." He mewed sarcastically then tried to get up, then finding out he was strapped down by cobwebs. "Huh?"

Squirrelpaw looked embarrassed. "Yea...sorry. You were bleeding a lot so I found some cobwebs and piled them onto your wounds."

Brambleclaw snorted. "Good job. You could be a medicine cat." He slowly took the cobwebs by his teeth, pulling them off one by one. He winced every few minutes as some of the sticky white webs pulled off a bit of his fur and stung his wound.

She watched, then reached forward to help when she saw he was struggling with one that laid far away from his reach.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped grumpily then stretched forward and tugged it off, forgetting he was supposed to be gentle. He winced, biting back a hiss of pain.

"Well then." Squirrelpaw huffed indignantly. "I'll just watch and not help." she got up, sticking up her nose in the air and trotted out of the hollow, tail held high.

That voice….Brambleclaw's head snapped up in shock and hit the top of the hollow. He didn't feel any pain as he finally realized who it was, to his horror.

_Starclan help me…_


	3. Chapter 3

Brambleclaw opened his eyes, everything around him just a green blur. They were still in the clearing? No.

He could see faint bits of white, and the air was cold. He felt something heavy hitting his stomach, knocking the breath of him.

He sat up quick and knocked off whatever sat on his belly. Brambleclaw heard a familiar squeal, then a thud as Squirrelpaw hit a nearby pine tree.

"Ow." She stood up from the bush that laid under the tree, brushing off some leaves. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why are you so fat?" he retorted sharply. "Don't sit on me."

She frowned. "Well that's just hurtful."

"Good." He mimicked her frown then noticed she looked like she was actually hurt. "Um…sorry." He muttered, casting his eyes to the ground.

Squirrelpaw looked up. "What did you say?"

Brambleclaw glared at her. "You know plenty well what I just said."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Well say it again anyway. I want to hear it."

"_Sorry. _I think I was being too harsh on you." He gritted his teeth as he said it.

This apprentice was getting on his nerves.

"No. Say it correctly. Say, 'I'm sorry, Squirrelpaw. For hurting your feelings'" She didn't look so hurt anymore, since she was returning to her normal routine of bothering him.

Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws and clawed the ground, imagining it was her. "_I'm sorry_?!" He growled incredulously.

"Apology accepted." She smiled in her annoying way and stepped out of the bush, shaking off the leaves on her back. "Let's continue on catching up to the others, shall we?"

He was about ready to kill her.

Brambleclaw took a deep breath. _If you kill her, you won't get to the others without her help. _He thought. _Yes. I'll kill when we get to their camp. _But he knew he wouldn't.

"First, where are we?" he demanded.

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes and sat back down, as if she knew they'd be here for a while.

She sighed. "Well, you fainted after you woke up, for some reason, and I dragged you up the mountain here." She gestured to some of snow covered rocks that laid by, and the cave opening that was underneath it.

Brambleclaw felt his back. Just as he'd thought, it was covered with scratches and bruises. "Seriously? You dragged me?" He hissed at her.

She folded back her ears. "What else was I supposed to do? Carry you?" she hissed back with the same bit of anger.

"_Or_, you could've woken me up!"

"I tried, but all you did was drool on me!"

"I couldn't have been that heavy!"

"Really?! Do you really think that?!"

"Well fine then! I guess I'll just go find the others myself! And don't even try to tag along!"

Just as he'd said that, rain came down in little drops, then came pouring down.

He sighed. "Or not."

Brambleclaw went to the cave opening and laid down, setting his head on his paws.

Squirrelpaw just continued sitting outside stubbornly, her green eyes flashing as she glared at him. The rain continued coming down, with no sign of stopping as it matted down her ginger fur, making it look even darker.

Brambleclaw started back with the same intensity with his amber gaze, both refusing to be the first to look away.

Eventually he had to turn his head to the other side of the small cave and stare at that instead.

Squirrelpaw smiled in triumph, then sneezed.

He looked back at her, starting to get up, then shrugged. _Why should I care? She's the one that decided to stay out there anyway. _Brambleclaw but continued watching to see what she would do next.

The insanely stubborn she cat just laid down and curled up in the pouring rain, and fell asleep. He sighed.

This was going to be a long trip.

As soon as he thought she was asleep, he came out of the cave and picked her up by her scruff and took her in. Brambleclaw groomed the water off her fur and curled his tail around her so she wouldn't be cold.

Squirrelpaw shivered and snuggled up to his chest for warmth, sneezing once more as she slept. He lowered his ears.

She was most definitely gonna make him hear about this forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Squirrelpaw awoke, blinking the drowsiness out of her green eyes and looked up, slightly confused why she was in a cave.

Then realizing why, she turned her head to look at the brown tabby tail that curled around her. She blinked slowly, then snatched up the tail in her mouth quickly, biting down hard on it.

Brambleclaw awoke with a yowl, slashing at the air with unsheathed claws.

Squirrelpaw dodged his claws and growled, dragging him out of the cave and putting him down, then going back around and back into the cave.

"What was that for?" He hissed furiously at her. She sat down and growled back. "Why were you sleeping so close to me?"

Brambleclaw dug his claws into the ground, not knowing what to say.

Squirrelpaw's bushy tail lashed. "Well?" she asked, then sneezed a second later.

Brambleclaw kneaded the ground with his paws, wanting so bad to tear her to shreds. He glared at her when she sneezed. "Some mousebrain decided to stay out in the rain at night and got a cold." He snarled. "Maybe you should learn to appreciate things more instead of just snapping at others."

Squirrelpaw's eyes softened when she realized he only wanted to help. "Oh…"

Brambleclaw pushed a vole he'd caught for her earlier and growled. "Just eat it. We'll continue on the trip later."

He got up and started away into the forest. She stared at the vole, feeling guilty. "Wait, Brambleclaw…" she called quietly after him.

Brambleclaw ignored her and leapt up a tree, sitting in it.

Squirrelpaw sighed. _Why'd he have to be so butthurt? _She looked down at the vole and took a bite, chewing on it quietly.

After she'd finished, she licked her mouth and buried the bones, bounding over to Brambleclaw's tree and clambering up.

She found him dozing on a thick branch, and prodded him with a paw. "Brambleclaw...?" she whispered, not wanting to startle him and arouse his anger again.

He cracked open an eye and sighed when he saw it was her. "Let's go." He got up and jumped down the tree.

Squirrelpaw followed and lost her grip, falling off the trunk and faceplanting in a muddy puddle below.

Brambleclaw pretended not to notice and flicked his tail for her to follow as he went through the underbrush.

She got up and shook off the mud. "Fine, don't bother helping me." She muttered and followed closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was peaceful in the temporary camp that group had made until just a few moments ago.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw had caught up to them and was arguing in the middle of the camp.

Feathertail and Crowpaw were sitting by and watching in amusement.

"That was my mouse!" Squirrelpaw fumed.

Brambleclaw hissed in returned. "Every mouse looks the same! Stop being so self centered!" he cuffed her over the head.

She rubbed the back of her head and leapt onto the warrior, the small apprentice catching him off guard and knocking him onto the ground. Squirrelpaw sat on his chest and growled. "Say sorry!"

He tried pushing her off, but she held him down.

Crowpaw felt like it was his time to shout at them. "Hey Brambleclaw! Can't fight a puny apprentice?" he sneered then stopped as Feathertail shot him a glare.

"Let's go and leave them to settle this themselves." She said quietly and led him away to collect some materials for the shelters.

Brambleclaw felt infuriated at Crowpaw's comment and looked up at Squirrelpaw, his amber eyes flickering wickedly. "Get off me." He spat.

Squirrelpaw glared down at him. "Not until you say sorry."

Usually, the tom would have no problem with apologizing, but for some reason now it felt like he was giving away some of his dignity if he apologized to her. "Never!" he gave one final shove and sent her tumbling off. "Leave me alone!" Brambleclaw stalked off to the shelters and disappeared.

The dark ginger apprentice sat up and watched him all the way. After she was sure he was gone, she said under her breath. "Idiot."

Stormfur appeared behind her. He had tried going to hunt in the forest but found it being useless, as the smell of rain had dampened any scent of prey in the area. So he decided to stay in camp. "Hey." He snorted and sat beside Squirrelpaw.

She looked up at him. "Hello." She mewed in reply, not necessarily looking glad to see him.

"Someone's grumpy." He smiled.

For some reason, he'd always had more patience with her attitude than any other person.

She sighed, looking at the ground then looking back up at him with a smile. "Yea…I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the nest."

Stormfur flicked her ear with his tail affectionately. "You tell me."

Squirrelpaw laughed then gestured with her tail to the shelter Brambleclaw had disappeared into. "It's all his fault. He always starts fights." She growled lightly.

The gray tom felt a smirk edging onto his mouth. He lowered his voice. "You know, toms have a weird way of flirting with the she cats he likes. You know they like you when they start to fool around with you, making arguments so you can be closer with them and talk with them more. Even if it makes you hate them."

Squirrelpaw looked absolutely disgusted. "What are you saying? That Brambleclaw-" She was cut off by a voice rumbling behind them.

"Likes you? Don't be ridiculous." Stormfur and Squirrelpaw turned around, hoping it wasn't who they thought it was, but it was. Brambleclaw stood behind them, listening to every word they said.

"Don't be putting those ideas in her head, Stormfur." He mewed angrily.

Stormfur got up. "Yea, I'm gonna go built more…shelters." He skittered away, but not before giving Squirrelpaw a wink.

Brambleclaw turned to the she cat with one eyebrow raised. "Don't even think about what he just told you. None of it was true." He left to go back into the shelters while Squirrelpaw sat in the middle of the camp, still looking disgusted at the idea.


	6. Chapter 6

After the group had started off to the sun drown place again, there was still some tension in the air. Well, a lot. According to Squirrelpaw. She trotted along behind the rest of the cats, glaring at their backs suspiciously. Mostly Brambleclaw's.

She hated the thought of him actually _liking _her. If not, she hated him. He was always so stuck up and bossing everyone around like he owned the place. Well, she'll show him!

Squirrelpaw glared furiously at the backs of their heads, causing a curious Stormfur to fall behind and look at her. "Hey, something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just plotting revenge." She replied absentmindedly.

"I see." Stormfur gave her a weird look then went faster to keep in pace with the others, scenting the air for danger on the way.

While busy thinking up ways to destroy Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw tripped over a rock, twisting her front paw. "Ow!"

Everyone didn't seem to take notice to her, let alone stop and look to see where the noise came from.

She sighed and tried to get up and catch up to them, but fell back down with a hiss. "Wait! Don't leave me here!" Squirrelpaw swore she already could hear some vultures crying overhead. Or not. Maybe it was just her imagination.

She sat down grouchily. _I guess I'll just sit here until they figure out I'm not with them. _She thought and started making herself comfortable when someone grabbed her by her scruff.

The terrified apprentice squealed and clawed the air, thinking it was a badger or a fox. "Put me down!" A familiar voice muttered. "No. Shut up. Or I'm gonna throw you down the mountain."

Of course, to her rescue again was no other than the big brown tabby that she hated so much.

Squirrelpaw hissed furiously and continued thrashing in the air. "Why'd it have to be you to help me?!"

He ignored her and ran ahead to meet up with the rest of the cats.

Crowpaw, upon seeing Squirrelpaw, growled. "Why did we have to take her along? Let's just leave her in the forest and come back for her later."

Feathertail looked disapprovingly at Crowpaw then sighed. "Let's just continue. Brambleclaw, can you carry her?"

Squirrelpaw swiped the air, narrowly missing Crowpaw's muzzle. "I can walk fine!"

After some arguments, Tawnypelt spoke up and decided that, if Squirrelpaw wanted to walk, she could.

Brambleclaw sent the ginger apprentice a side glance. "If you want me to carry you half the way, don't even think about it." He mewed and the group carried on.

Of course, upon arriving to the sun drown place, while everyone was looking around their new surroundings, Brambleclaw was the one carrying Squirrelpaw on his back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wait, no nevermind. I've decided to continue their relationship to after the trip too, just for fun :3**

* * *

Brambleclaw dozed at the edge of camp, his eyes half open. He spotted a flash of dark ginger out of the corner of his eye and his head snapped up.

Squirrelflight barreled headfirst into Brambleclaw, knocking them both off their paws and rolling into a shallow ditch the kits had dug earlier. She sat up, spitting out dirt in his face. "Why'd you do that?" she spat angrily. "I was in the middle of something important, if you couldn't see."

The feeling of relaxation was quickly replaced with annoyance and anger. "I was sleeping!" the deputy hissed.

"Well maybe you should actually do what you're supposed to, as the clan deputy. Instead of just sleeping." The defiant she cat snapped back, her temper flaring.

She didn't like to lose arguments, especially against Brambleclaw.

He snarled. "Good point. I _am _the deputy. That means I have the right to direct you to go do something useful, like hunting instead of doing what your "important" thing was."

Squirrelflight hit him hard on top of his head with her paw, hard enough to make him flinch. "I was collecting dandelions with Brairkit!" She pointed to the poor, crippled 1 moon old kit that was watching the whole scenario with the bright yellow flowers in her mouth.

He watched as some of the clan appeared from the entrances of the dens, staring at him disapprovingly.

"Nuthead." Squirrelflight snorted and climbed out of the ditch, kicking dirt at the deputy. She went to Brairkit and picked her up by her scruff, going into the nursery.

Brambleclaw sat there, growling not-so-nice words under his breath. He got up and ignored the stares, heading out of camp.

* * *

The dark tabby tom sat by the riverbank, clawing the grass.

If any cat where to look across the border now, they could probably see the waves of anger that radiated off him. That stupid she cat was so arrogant, acting like she owned everything and everyone. Well, maybe she could be deputy! That's what she'd want anyway, right? He ripped out blades of grass.

Just thinking about that selfish, stupid, self-centered-.

Brambleclaw stopped.

He felt a tail-a bushy one-entwine itself his.

Looking surprised, he turned around to see Squirrelflight next to him. "Hey." she purred. Like earlier never happened. Like she hadn't just made him look stupid in front of the clan.

He felt the anger rising again, until she scooted closer to him, leaning her head against his chest. "How ya doing?" Squirrelflight gave his tail a quick squeeze, then untwined it from his.

Brambleclaw tried to force back a purr-and failed. He licked the top of her head. "I'm good." He felt his paws relax and let go of the grass, his claw sheathing back.

"What were you doing here?" she asked casually, as if she had no clue why he'd been fuming to himself just a few seconds ago.

"I'm just...just..." he looked at her, just then realizing how beautiful her eyes were. They looked like bright, shiny emeralds that shone when the moonlight struck them. For once, the hard headed tom was speechless.

Squirrelflight blinked slowly, smiling at him. "I'll see you at camp." She got up, effortlessly breaking away from his grasp and went back through the underbrush, where she'd come from. _Good. I got that furball on my side again. I shouldn't have any problem carrying on with my usual routine again, now._ The pretty warrior thought and smirked a little. _I've got him like a lovesick kit._


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I haven't updated in such a long time, like, a few days. But life and school have gotten in the way but I'll still update. If you ever want to rant with me about how unfair life is or whatever, send me a PM! Jk but *nudge nudge***

* * *

Brambleclaw appeared at the camp entrance, his heart feeling less heavy than before he'd left. He stopped, his amber eyes scanning the camp for Squirrelflight.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he wanted to see her.

But, of course, she was sitting with Ashfur sharing tongues.

He felt a little flame of anger burst back into his chest again, this time ten times stronger than it was before he left camp.

He sat down at the entrance and glared fiercely at the two, frowning so hard that his downturned mouth could form a line from one side of his face to the other.

Brambleclaw felt a nudge at the back of his head and turned, hissing.

Thornclaw stepped back from him. "Whoa, bad time?" he asked.

The dark tabby warrior stopped, then sighed. "No. Sorry. I'm just paranoid."

"Of what?"

"Non of your business."

"She cat problems?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Yes."  
"What?"

Thornclaw shrugged and sat down by him then began washing his face.

"Well, you're not the only one with she cat problems." He commented.

Brambleclaw looked up curiously. "I know. You been eyeing Hazeltail for some time now.

"The golden warrior looked up, his eyes flashing. "No! I mean Ashfur!" he did seem a bit flushed for some reason and got up. "I have to go."

Thornclaw went to the warrior's den hurriedly, flicking his tail.

Brambleclaw snorted then turned to watch Ashfur and Squirrelflight again. They weren't there. He stood up immediately, knocking poor Brairkit away with his tail on accident, then bristled. "Where could they have gone?"

He snarled and stalked out of camp to see if he could scent them somewhere out there.

As he'd suspected, Brambleclaw came across two figures sitting by the shore of the lake with their tails entwined and the smaller figure's head leaning on the other's shoulder.

He hissed furiously and stormed toward them until his eyes stretched wide when he realized it wasn't Squirrelflight and Ashfur.

It was Firestar and Sandstorm.

Brambleclaw was horrified, afraid of being found and accused of spying on the leader's private love life. He was backing up when Sandstorm lifted her head to look at Firestar. "Hey, did you hear something?"

The dark tabby warrior nearly fainted. He had to get out of here!

Firestar shook his head. "Not that I know of." he looked behind over his shoulder too see a few leaves drifting back onto the ground from the trees above. He shrugged and turned back toward the lake.

Brambleclaw clung to a branch above, panting heavily while he waited for the couple to leave.

After what seemed like moons, the couple separated and returned to camp.

He let out a big sigh of relief and started making his way down.

Then the branch snapped and Brambleclaw fell to the ground with a thud, with the leaves following afterward, showering him in humiliation and some pinecones. Good thing nobody was around.

"Brambleclaw?" A voice called from just over the bush in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh well isn't that just great. I just finished raging about how much I hate Feathertail and Crowfeather (sowwy) and a person in my comments just told me something about Jessy with Bramblestar? I read the comment and was like, "Who's Jessy?" so I read the description of Bramblestar's storm and OH MY GOD BRAMBLESTAR I WILL SMACK YOU ACROSS THE FACE. Jk. Maybe. Whatever. ANYWAY I'm gonna go wash my eyes and try to forget that. ****I hate you Jessy. ****K! Let's move on. **

* * *

Brambleclaw shouldered his way through the ferns, ducking as a branch almost hit him in the head. He looked up at the rows of twoleg nests before him.

Maybe living as a kittypet wouldn't be so bad. I mean, it's better than getting rejected by a she cat you like, right?

He hopped up onto the fence and looked down at a white spotted she cat below.

She was circling a rock, occasionally sniffing it suspiciously. Brambleclaw watched for a while until he figured she wouldn't look up anytime soon, so he cleared his throat.

The kittypet either didn't hear, or was ignoring him.

He narrowed his eyes. "AHEM."

She looked up, then her blue eyes stretched wide. She backed up quickly then turned around to run back into the cat flap in the backyard.

Brambleclaw leaped down from the fence and caught her in a few bounds, tackling her down and pinning her to the ground.

The she cat struggled underneath him. "It's a monster cat!" she screeched. "Let me go!" she used her hindlegs and kicked him hard in the belly, almost knocking him off.

Brambleclaw was stunned for a heartbeat, wondering how a kittypet could kick so hard. But he didn't loosen his grip on her shoulders. "Shut up. I'm not gonna eat you. You don't look like you taste very good anyway." he muttered.

She stopped for a second and hissed at him. "I bet I taste _very_ good for your information!" She reached up and battered her paws uselessly at his face. "Die! Die you cat eating monster!"

Brambleclaw growled and pushed down harder until she stopped. "I'm not gonna eat you! I'm just wondering if I could stay here for a bit."

She looked at him like he was insane. "_Stay here with me_?" When she realized he wasn't kidding, she shook her head and stated firmly, "No. No way. My Twolegs are going to freak if some dirty wild cat is coming here to stay in the house."

He lashed his tail and ignored her insult, keeping his grip tight on her. "If you don't let me, I will eat you!" he threatened.

She snorted, wriggling free from under him. She sat down, grooming her slick spotted coat and glaring at him. "You just told me you don't eat cats. Besides, you're a cat yourself."

"I am what I eat."

"Don't be ridiculous. Fine, if you're going to be so stubborn about this, you can stay."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"No." she laughed. "So gullible."

Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws. "Don't mess with me!"

"I do what I want. So are you staying or not?" she twitched the tip of her tail.

"You just said-"

"Want me to change my mind then?"

He clawed the ground impatiently. "Fine. Yes."

"Good. So now that you're my roommate, let me introduce myself. I'm Gracyn." she mewed.

Brambleclaw shifted his shoulders. "Brambleclaw."

Gracyn nodded. "You're a kittypet now, so your new name will be Fluffy. Follow me." she flicked her tail and trotted to the door, slipping through the cat flap.

He watched, hesitating. It suddenly struck him how much she acted like Squirrelflight. _Her looks aren't that bad either. _Brambleclaw thought and bounded after her.

* * *

***nudgenudge* WELL that was exciting wasn't it? Now will Brambleclaw end up loving this kittypet, or Squirrelflight? I'm so evil.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have nothing else to do other than play with my parakeet so imam just, like, update. Ya know. Eheheheh.**

* * *

Gracyn laid by the fire, her tail tip twitching occasionally as she slept.

It had been a few weeks since Brambleclaw had joined her in her home.

He watched her and fire. He was still terrified of the flames after watching the fire burn the camp when he was a kit.

The kittypet opened an eye. "Hey. What's up?" she asked as she sat up and started washing her face.

He blinked slowly, registering what she said. "Oh, what? Sorry, I mean, ya I'm fine." He tried to play it off cool by licking a paw and drawing it over an ear, but only resided to poking himself in the eye. "Ow!"

Gracyn purred in amusement. "Good job, Fluffy."

He looked at her, still keeping his burning eye shut. "You don't really mean it by calling me Fluffy, do you?"

She pretended to think about it, then shook her head. "Actually, no. I think you look more of a Bramble. Yes. Your name will be Bramble as long as you will be a kittypet."

He sighed. It was better than Fluffy. "Okay."

She got up, slipping over to his side and setting a plumy tail on his shoulder. "Go over to the fire. You seem cold."

Brambleclaw shook his head. "No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Great job. You're real good at arguing." She smirked and pushed him over.

He backed up, tripping over Gracyn and landed on the ground. "No!"

A look of concern creased onto her face. "Why don't you like fire?"

"I just don't." Brambleclaw retorted and sat the farthest away from the fire that he could get.

The kittypet sighed. "Okay then." She looked down for a second, then up at him, blinking her innocent baby blue eyes at him. "Will you do it for me?"

He looked down at her for a moment, then turned away. Finally after a moment of silence he heaved a great sigh and got up, shuffling over to the fire. He winced and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth on his cold fur.

Brambleclaw relaxed, smiling inwardly. That felt nice.

Gracyn sidled up next to him and sat, her pelt brushing the slightest bit against his. "Like it?" she asked. "Yea." The dark tabby admitted. He felt their pelts brush, but didn't hurry to move away.

Life was good.

* * *

**I feel like I'm betraying myself by writing this *wails* SquirrelXBramble! Butttttt (ehehe butt.) watch what happens. Or read. Whatever.**


End file.
